


Chocolate Fountain

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: The universe is a strange strange place where literally ANYTHING is possible.





	Chocolate Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

A giant whiff of what one would presume to be chocolate filled the area, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

As usual Hunk was the first to state what was on everyone’s mind. “Do you guys smell chocolate?” He sniffed and smiled contently. “Hmm, _milk chocolate_.”

“I think it’s…” Lance turned in one direction. “this way?”

“No, no, it’s _this_ way.” Hunk drifted in another direction.

Shiro grabbed them both by the back of their collar and kept them from wandering off.

“Don’t get carried away you two. We don’t know what kind of alien life might be round.”

“But it’s CHOCOLATE Shiro!” Hunk plead. “I thought I smelled cookies earlier. Maybe there’s an alien bakery or something.”

“In the middle of space on an uncharted and uninhabited alien planet?” Keith’s tone was enough of an indication of his own opinion on the subject.

“Well I mean,” Pidge sheepishly scratched cheek. “It couldn’t hurt to check it out.”

Shiro stood there in silent contemplation as the sweet smell continued to torment him.

Eventually, giving in to his hidden sweet tooth, he said, “I guess it couldn’t hurt to scout it out, but keep your comms on and don’t wander-”

He frowned as he turned around. 

“Where’s Lance and Hunk?”

Both arms of Voltron glanced at the empty air at their sides and shrugged.

“Holy cheese and crackers!”

It was Lance’s voice, and it was enough to send all three of the remaining paladin’s through the thicket weapons drawn.

Lance and Hunk stood on a ledge staring down at something. The other’s joined them and followed their gaze.

“Is that what I think it looks like?” Shiro asked as he stared at a smooth brown stream erupting from a cluster of rocks and gathering into a pool.

Bending down and sticking a finger into the concoction, PIdge brought it to her nose, sniffed it, and tentatively touched it to her tongue.

Her eyes widened.

“It’s chocolate.”

“A literal chocolate fountain.” Hunk sighed, a tear in his eyes. “It’s like finding eden.”

As the blue, yellow, and green paladins celebrated, Keith leaned over to Shiro and whispered. “Space is way weirder than I thought it would be.”

Shiro nodded sagely.


End file.
